The purpose of the Breast Screening Program Project (BSPP) is to develop and evaluate community program approaches to promote breast cancer screening, including mammography and breast palpation. Specific projects include: Project 1: Coordinating Community Resources to Promote Participation in Breast Screening (Worden) Project 2:Enhancing BSE Maintenance Through Self-Reward Strategies (Solomon) Project 3:Cost-Effectiveness of Breast Cancer Screening Promotion Programs (Secker-Walker) Project 4:Dissemination of Community Breast Screening Promotion Programs (Flynn)